BMO's Unwanted Massage
by MistressOftheMind
Summary: Finn is bored, and invites Marceline over, only to unexpectedly visit tier 15. MarcelineXFinn Lemon. Poor BMO.


"Uggh…" Finn grunted in frustration. "Auggggh…" He moaned in boredom. "Hmmmm." He hummed in an antsy manner. He was bored and alone. Jake was with Lady Rainicorn, who was struggling with pregnancy problems lately. Her corn dogs would be born any day now. Flame Princess had been spending a girls' day with other princesses to get to know them better. Even BMO had been doing his own thing somewhere in the tree. Probably talking to "Football" again or something. Finn had absolutely nothing to do. Which sucked the more he thought about it. Nothing to do equals boredom. Boredom equals loneliness and cabin fever. "Dang, If stay bored too long it could donk me up. Like the Ice King." He said to himself under his breath.  
"Wait! I know! Marceline!" Finn realized. He called his vamp friend right away. Wait, vamp? Is that… is that racist or something? I meant vampire. Not trying to be offensive or anything. He called his vampire friend right away. She picked up.  
"Hey, Marceline! You busy today?" Finn asked.  
"Not at all, just chillin' out," she partially lied. She wasn't busy, but she wasn't feeling so calm either. "Did you need something?" she asked.  
"Not really, woh-man, Jake's just not around and I'm bored."  
"Don't you have a girlfriend you can hang out with"  
"Yeeeah, but she's busy too," Finn explained.  
"Oh, I see. You're asking me to come over, then?"  
"Yeah, sure, or I could come over there, if that's fine? Whatever you wants, lady,"  
"I'll be right over," she promised. And she did.

"So, got anything planned, Finn?" The 1000-year old asked.  
"Not really, I was hoping you'd have something in mind." Finn invited.  
"Hmmm, I guess. I didn't really bring my bass or anything. We could play BMO or something?"  
"Sure!" He found BMO quickly and and started a two player game. The last few times Finn played with Marceline, he found her to be quite good. In fact, way better than he was. But she was a lot older than him. A LOT older. So she had hundreds and hundreds of years of experience. But this time when they played, he actually beat her every single time. He cheered strange little phrases of victory before she excused herself to use the restroom. There she locked the door behind her. She sat on the toilet and sighed. "I can't believe this…" she said to herself. Being a vampire came with more than a handful of difficulties. One of them being that her monthly was a "every few hundred year-ly". Just as so was ovulation. Her body adapted to being alive for so long and spread out the span at which her eggs developed. And now, of all times, she was feeling lecherous. And of all people, she was with Finn when her lusty desires were at their worst. She didn't even feel anything like that for him regularly. She tried to fight it. He was a 14-year old kid for Glob's sake. She knew that if she were to come on to him, whether he accepted or not, she would feel awful about it. Her mind wandered, too. Maybe he didn't even need to have a choice in it. Maybe she could have her way with him by force. Or put him to sleep. No, that'd be less fun. She shook her head. What was she even thinking? She could never do something like that to a friend. But that didn't mean she didn't want to. She peeled off her clothing and left the bathroom with only her red panties with black lace and matching bra. Her heart pounded as she took each step closer to Finn and Jake's livingroom. She walked in as Finn played BMO. The human didn't see her appearance, but heard her enter the room.  
"Hey, Marcy, I was thinking next we could plllll- UGH WHAT!?" needless to say, he saw her. She climbed on top of him sexually and kissed his neck.  
"M-M-Marceline! What are you doing!?" She stuttered.  
"What do you think, human?" she said playfully.  
"I-! I-! Stop!" He screamed, his voice cracking. Marceline actually found that to be kind of a turn on.  
"I don't think you hate this, Finn," she teased in between kisses, "besides, I like the way you're struggling,"  
"Why- I have a-! AH! Don't touch that!" He reacted.  
"I didn't touch it, it touched me! However…" Marceline rubbed his erection through his pants before pulling them off. Next came his shirt and hat.  
"Such gorgeous blonde hair, you should keep it uncovered more often."  
"Marceline, stop! This is wrong!" The human boy struggled. But at the same time, he felt desire grow, He didn't want to stop completely. Marceline grabbed the boy's hands.  
"Unhook my bra, Finn," Marceline insisted.  
"What!?"  
"Do it!" she demanded. In a quick moment, Finn made up his mind. He was embarrassed as heck, but no one would have to know. He gave in. He hesitated to remove the vampire's bra, but certainly enjoyed the view when he did. Marceline's breasts were the perfect shape. A bit small, but still good. Soon he heard the girl laugh cruelly.  
"Wow, your face is so red, Finn. It could feed me for days!"After her spout of laughter, he grunted in annoyance and embarrassment.  
"Hey, you gonna touch 'em, or what? They're all yours." She invited. He blushed harder, if it was possible, and drew his finger to her breast. It felt so strange, like he never felt before. As he delve deep into thought he found himself feeling her, squeezing her more. He took her nipples into his mouth and bathed them in his saliva. She moaned when his teeth sunk into her tits. His curiosity wandered to thoughts of Flame Princess. If Marceline, a cold blooded vampire, got this warm, how hot would Flame Princess' breasts be? Or even Bubblegum? What did all the girls feel like…. Marceline pulled away before long.  
"Let's see what you got down there, Finny," Marceline wondered. She removed his pants. She didn't expect much, as he was only 14, but he was surprisingly well-equipped for his age. It would be enough. Finn, meanwhile, had reached all the shades of red in his face. And it darkened as he felt a long, snake-like tongue wrapped around it. Her tongue was amazing. She swept every inch of his length without even having it enter her mouth. But when it did, Finn felt like he never had before. Such warmth, such a feeling. Why hadn't he known how good this would feel before? And it only got better! He felt something tighten, something moving, something ready. He began bucking his hips, but Marceline drew away, and that feeling left.  
"What happened!?" He asked aloud. She laughed and didn't answer him. It was too funny that he didn't even know what an orgasm was. That would make it all the more better when he had it. Marceline removed her panties.  
"Of course, this is your SECOND time you've seen me naked, right Finn?" she joked. He blushed. It was true, he just didn't know she knew about it. He knew she knew that he and Jake snuck into her house, but he didn't mean to see her strip before bathing. Or really even the sneaking into her house part.  
"I want you lick it, Finn. I did that for you. Think about how amazing that felt. You better hold up for end!" She demanded. Finn cautiously brought his tongue to Marceline's womanhood. It was so warm and wet, and tasted tangy. But in a way, the more he whipped his tongue around and tasted it, the more he liked. Bubblegum probably tasted wonderful…. He scolded himself mentally. He was over her. Right? Right? Anyways, she didn't matter now. His tongue explored deeper into Marceline's wet pussy.  
"Y-yes! Finn, higher up!" She moaned. Her legs squeezed his head when he brushed her clit.  
"Right there! That bulb! Do what you did with my nipples!" She said. He obeyed and was rewarded by her lustful moans. After a while, Marcy had Finn on the bottom again. She brushed her pussy against his hard dick as he grunted in impatient desire.  
"Can you put it in now?" He asked. She laughed and set herself down on the head slowly, then pulled up.  
"Marcelinnnne!" He whined. She repeated, half an inch deeper, then repeated again.  
"Marceline! Please!" Finn begged.  
"Fine, Finn, but first you have to say, 'I'm a little wimp and Marceline's bitch.'" She giggled. Finn grumbled it at first, so she slapped his erection for a laugh. Naturally, he gave a reaction.  
"I-I'm a little wimp and Marceline's bitch, Marcy, PLEASE!" he wasn't prepared for her immediate response. He heard that wicked laugh of hers as she pushed down, full throttle. Oh, Glob. Oh Grod. Gob it. It was so good. He bucked so quickly from underneath as she allowed him into her warm, tight body.  
"GLOB, YES! Finn! You're so good!" She said in that sexy voice of hers. They fucked each other so rough, so loudly, they were sure someone would hear, but they didn't care. Finn had never felt more alive. The feeling of her sweaty skin rubbing against his own was refreshing as well. If this felt so good, how would Flame Princess feel? Her innocent laughter would become screams of pain and pleasure, no doubt. And PB? Oh, Glob, imagine Peebles finally treating Finn like a man. Finn thought about all the girls he knew. He didn't care who they were. He wanted this feeling again. He'd even do it with Lumpy Space Princess if he had to. Finally, Finn hit his orgasm. He humped rhythmically in ecstasy as he felt pure joy overcome him. Finally he released inside of the Vampire Queen as she hissed under the control of her own climax. She fell on top of him, and they laid there for a minute, recovering from their waves of pleasure. Not too long after, she flew up and recovered her clothes.  
"Pretty good, Finn," she complimented, "Let's keep this on the down low, 'kay? We're probably not going to be doing it again anytime soon, either. Not that I'm unsatisfied." Then she left, and Finn hadn't said a word. Meanwhile, BMO cowered in fear and utter confusion under the couch.

Finn took a shower and slipped the clothes he was wearing before back on. In good timing, too, Jake had just got home when Finn finished dressing. Jake asked Finn how his day was, and naturally Finn's answer was quite obscure. Night fell, and Finn pretended to sleep until his bed friend was asleep. He climbed out of bed and made his way to Flame Princesses place. She was awake outside of her home and greeted him happily. "Hey, Flame Princess, I want to try something…"


End file.
